jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Send in the Clones
Send in the Clones 'is an episode of ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from the second season. Summary When Jimmy is ready to go to into space to get rare ice crystals, his mom stops him saying that he has to do chores: * Mail a letter at post office *Sit with Grandma on the park *Pick up Dad's Badminton shoes *Drop off a pie at school *Pick up a book and give it to Cindy Vortex's mother Unfortunately, Jimmy has to get into space now, but Goddard gets an idea to clone Jimmy! Jimmy thinks it's a great idea, and does it, and six clones come out of the cloning machine: The picture on the page has Jimmy's clones: The one with glasses is Cool Jimmy, the one beside Cool Jimmy is Evil Jimmy, the one beside Evil Jimmy is Happy Jimmy, and the one with his hair down is Gloomy Jimmy, the one with a mustache is Romantic Jimmy, and finally, the one with the rainbow clown hair is Funny Jimmy. Jimmy goes into space, but his clones are not as bright as they seem. The chore with Grandma Neutron was done by Happy Jimmy. Grandma said that the bench was too hard, the birds were around her were too close, and the sun was in her eyes, but Happy Jimmy thought it was great as the birds landed on his arms and he smiled at the sun, which made Grandma confused. Later, Gloomy Jimmy was doing the chore with the post office, but he got his hand stuck in the mailbox, Carl Wheezer comes walking by, and Gloomy Jimmy whether to do a report on snails or Napoleon, but Gloomy Jimmy says he couldn't help because he says that homework just leaves you "Dust in the wind", which leaves Carl upset. Meanwhile, the chore with the Badminton shoes was done by Cool Jimmy, but on the way, he bumped into Nick Dean, and asks if he could ride on his skateboard for a minute. Cool Jimmy does cool, which impresses Nick, except Cool Jimmy accidentally breaks it, which makes Nick steamed up. Later at space, Jimmy is doing good at collecting ice crystals along with Goddard, and wonders about his clones...Back in Retroville, Sheen Estevez was playing with his new Ultralord toys, but Funny Jimmy arrives and tells jokes about Ultralord, which doesn't make Sheen laugh...Later, Romantic Jimmy was taking the book to Cindy's mother, but she wasn't there, except Cindy answered the door. Romantic Jimmy sings a song, which makes Cindy fall asleep. Evil Jimmy was doing the pie chore, except he saw someone, and asked him if he wanted the pie, he said yes, but throws the pie in his face as Evil Jimmy says "You can't beat the classics!" The real Jimmy comes back to Retroville, except sees everyone at his house! Jimmy's dad then asks everyone what Jimmy did. Nick says that he busted his skateboard (Cool Jimmy), Carl says that he said he was gonna be dusted in the wind (Gloomy Jimmy), Grandma Neutron says that he made her smile and her denters (teeth) fell out (Happy Jimmy), Sheen says that he made fun of Ultralord (Funny Jimmy), Cindy says that he said things violent she could not repeat them (really nice things, which was done by Romantic Jimmy), and the pie guy said that he threw a pie in his face (Evil Jimmy). Jimmy slapped his eye and went to find the clones, he was lucky, except, one was missing. The clones decided to help Jimmy find him, who was switching the bathroom signs, Jimmy and the clones find Evil Jimmy, but he tries to escape. While looking for him, Evil Jimmy somehow unknown changed his face to look like Jimmy, and his hair, which leaves the clones mixed up. The clones think that Evil Jimmy is the real Jimmy, which leaves Jimmy no choice, but to battle the evil Jimmy to see who's the real Jimmy. The Two Jimmys gets in a turf battle which the real Jimmy won the battle. But the clones still thought that evil Jimmy was the real Jimmy, So Jimmy had no choice, but to freeze the clones by using a big wave of ice which freezes into a big ice cube! It works, except Jimmy loses his perfect freeze ray, but he's happy since he can get those clones back to---But...He's missing one! Evil Jimmy somehow used Jimmy's jetpack, and used it to escape before Jimmy's friends, and Grandma and the pie guy see him, but Jimmy explains after 4 Hours, and they understand. Nick says if Jimmy caught all of them, but Evil Jimmy shows up, with everybody saying "Neutron!", which leaves everybody chasing Jimmy and Goddard, with Evil Jimmy throwing a pie at the screen, vowing to return in the episode The Trouble with Clones, as the episode ends. Time Cards *4 Hours later Trivia *The citizens of Retrovillie chasing Jimmy are similar to the citizens of Springfield as an angry mob to kill Homer Simpson from The Simpsons Movie. *The slow motion scene where Jimmy's clones are walking down the street is a reference to the opening scene from the famous movie 'Reservoir Dogs'. *Jimmy cloning himself is similar to Doug Kinney being cloned by scientists from the 1996 film, Multiplicity, and Homer using the hammock to clone himself from the Simpsons Halloween special, Treehouse of Horror XIII. *This is the first time Carl and Sheen get angry at Jimmy. *Libby does not appear in this episode. *'''Fourth Wall Break: When Romantic Jimmy is approaching Cindy's walk-way, he turns, looks at the camera and raises his eyebrows. *When Funny Jimmy Says Thats All Folkes. This is Porky Pig's Catchphrase Without Stuttering From Looney Tunes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2